The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for molding a lens for a vehicle lamp and a method for manufacturing a lens for a vehicle lamp using the same.
In general, a head lamp of a vehicle includes a light source, a reflecting plate, a blocking plate, and an aspheric lens. The light source is embedded in a housing, the reflecting plate reflects light generated through the light source, the blocking plate blocks the light reflected by the reflecting plate from being irradiated upward, and the aspheric lens forms a desired light pattern by refracting the light forward. When power is supplied to the light source embedded in the housing, the light source is turned on to generate light. Then, the generated light is irradiated toward the front through the aspheric lens, while being reflected by the reflecting plate.
The related technology is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 0351546 published on Aug. 23, 2002, and entitled “Method for manufacturing lens for vehicle lamp and apparatus for manufacturing lens for vehicle lamp”.